The present disclosure relates to packaging, and particularly packaging that includes an integrated storage compartment. It finds particular application as an insert to a fluid package and the insert aids in the packaging, shipping, storage, and dispensing of liquids, and will be described with particular reference thereto. For example, one use of the insert is in association with e-cigarettes while another intended use is in the medical industry. In each instance, the insert includes a storage compartment for a Luer fitting. However, it is to be appreciated that the present disclosure is also amenable to other like applications that encounter similar problems.
E-cigarettes are a recent phenomenon and are finding a wide range of use as an alternative to conventional cigarette smoking. It is estimated that approximately 10% of the smoking population has switched to e-cigarettes. An e-cigarette is designed to resemble and be used in a manner akin to a conventional cigarette, that is, a user inhales a vaporized liquid from one end of the e-cigarette and the vapor is subsequently exhaled by the user. The liquid or liquid solution (also known as e-juice or e-liquid) is vaporized by a heating element or coil that is battery-operated. The heating element vaporizes the liquid stored in an adjacent sponge, cotton, or wick material that forms a fluid reservoir or fluid storage region in the e-cigarette.
Over time, the supply of the liquid is used up. If the e-cigarette is not entirely discarded (as is common with some models of e-cigarettes), many users will refill the sponge or wick material with a new supply of e-liquid. The e-liquid has the general consistency of a syrup. To prevent damage to the heating element, it is desirable to introduce the e-liquid along an interior sidewall of an inner cavity of the e-cigarette. For example, a blunt end of a fluid dropper is positioned along the sidewall and the dropper bottle is squeezed to inject and refill the e-cigarette. In other instances, a syringe is used and the needle from a Luer fitting that is secured to the syringe is carefully positioned along the interior sidewall and a syringe plunger depressed to expel the e-liquid into the fluid storage region of the e-cigarette.
As would be appreciated, because the e-liquid is typically a sticky substance, it is common to remove the needle or Luer fitting from an end of the syringe barrel and separately store the needle. For example, an e-cigarette user often places the needle in a separate sealed plastic bag or the like so that the needle does not inadvertently become contaminated.
As also noted above, in other instances the e-cigarette may be entirely discarded. However, use of a lithium-ion battery, a tungsten heating coil, cotton or other storage material, glass, etc. that are all incorporated in a typical e-cigarette would tend to encourage use of a refillable e-cigarette.
Consequently, a need exists for a package arrangement that can be easily attached to a fluid storage container or bottle, is adapted to engage one end of the syringe during withdrawal of the fluid from the container, and also provides the additional feature of accommodating the Luer fitting/needle for storage in the container without interfering with the flow withdrawal function. It would be preferable to protect the Luer fitting/needle from contamination, and yet still be readily accessible for subsequent attachment to the end of the syringe after the syringe has been refilled with the fluid.
In still other uses (e-cigarette, medical, etc.), the modification must be easily adapted or conform to existing packaging. Another concern is whether the modification to the packaging can be preferably formed of a material that can be recycled along with remainder of the container, bottle, or package.